


☄ If Skull was... Deathwing

by Firehedgehog



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, World of Warcraft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-07-29 02:31:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16254869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firehedgehog/pseuds/Firehedgehog
Summary: He was death, he was Destruction





	☄ If Skull was... Deathwing

_Pain... Agony.... My hatred burns through the cavernous deeps. The world heaves with my torment. Its wretched kingdoms quake beneath my rage... But at last... The whole of Azeroth will break..._

_...And all will burn beneath the shadow of my wings..._

_I am Death_

_I am destruction_

_Madness, as the world burns and cracks below me_

_I am The Black Scourge, the dark one, I am the Aspect of Death._

_Do you think that Death will stop me, this world was my cradle, it shall be your tomb_

_I am..._

 

Skull woke with a start, he ran to the bathroom and threw up.

He stayed leaning over the toilet, wondering if he’d throw up again.

Nightmares again.

So much death.

Shuddering he climbed back into bed and to his relief he fell back asleep.

 

**_Deathwing_ **

 

**Author's Note:**

> ☄ _Firehedgehog | World of Warcraft_
> 
> Quotes from original dialogue in fic.
> 
> If you'd like to join as a writer tell us in a review!  
>  We enjoy having new writers in our group!  
>    
>  ⋏⌒⋏  
>  Ξ( ⚈,⚈)Ξ  
>  Ξ('')_('')Ξ  
>    
>  RISK TAKER  
>  "Faith in yourself to try."


End file.
